Stage Of Love
by Apri-chan uchiha strife
Summary: Chapter 1 : Akibat bola baseball aku bisa mengetahui nama orang yang aku kagumi selama ini. Dia cowok berambut pirang serta bermata biru. Namun ternyata sahabatku Sakura telah kenal dekat dengannya. dan ini lah kisah cinta pertamaku...


Moshi-moshi ^^.

Jumpa lagi dengan Apri-chan si author ceroboh *plak!. Mengejek diri sendiri*

Sebelumnya maaf banget cerita saya yang "pencarian sasuke" dan "I still loving you" akan saya tunda untuk beberapa bulan mendatang T.T .

Coz, data2 dan inspirasi susah masuk ke otak T.T ..

Maafkan saya.

Tapi saya harap fic yang ini bisa mengobati rasa rindu anda terhadap fic saya *plak!... narsis*..

Oke.. mulai aja deh ^^

* * *

**_Stage Of Love_ **

Author : Apri-chan Uciha Strife.

Pairing : HinaXNaru (maybe)

Warning : OC,OOC, Geje, Alay, Mungkin bahasanya agak campuran.

Ranting : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sempai

Genre : Romance and Drama

Fandom : Naruto.

Sumarry : Aku Hinata Hyuga. Saat ini umurku 15 tahun, dan baru kali ini aku menyukai seseorang yang tak lain adalah Senpai di sekolahku sendiri.

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan .**

Melihatnya saja aku sangat bahagia.

Bagaimana aku memilikinya?.

Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini jantungku terasa mau meledak jika aku ada di samping lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Rambut jabriknya yang berwarna pirang, matanya yang berwarna biru langit. Kerap sekali membuat jantungku melonjak untuk keluar.

Pipi merah padam slalu menghiasi wajahku saat bertemu dengan dirinya.

Aku malu.

Tapi aku senang.

Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta?.

Aku ingin sekali menceritakan hal ini padanya.

Tapi sayang,aku sama sekali tak mengetahui namanya..

Yang aku tahu dia adalah salah satu senpai ku di Konoha high school.

Sesekali ku lihat wajahku di cermin.

Jika suatu saat nanti aku bertemu dengan dia,dan ku ungkapkan perasaan ini.

Apa aku pantas dengannya?. menginggat mataku berwarna putih pucat. Dan Rambutku berwarna indigo.

Ah!, sepertinya aku tak pantas dengan dirinya yang sempurna. teriak ku dalam hati.

Aku suka dia.

Aku ingin bersamanya.

Tapi aku malu..

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku.

Ku tutup wajahku dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku.

Di dalam fikiranku hanya ada bayangannya.

Hanya ada senpai itu.

Jika aku ada nyali,pasti aku akan menanyakan namanya secara langsung... tapi sayangnya tak ada nyali untuk mendekatinya.

Apa yang harus ku perbuat?

**...**

Pagi ini, pagi yang cerah di desa konoha.

Sinar matahari pagi menyoroti langkahku.

Baju pelaut berwarna biru,setia membalut tubuhku.

"Hinata!" teriak salah seorang dari belakang.

Aku menoleh.

"Ohayou, shino" kataku dengan senyuman pada Shino yang tadi memanggilku.

Shino berlari mendekatiku.

Shino adalah teman satu kelasku. dia baik tapi agak genit.

"Eh..eh... Hinata hari ini ada PR gak sih?" tanyanya sambil berjalan beiringan bersamaku.

"Ada" kataku dengan suara kalem.

"PR yang mana?"

"PR biologi."

"Masa?"

"Ia. Nih PR nya" kataku sambil mengambil buku Pr ku di dalam tas ku yang berwarna ungu.

"Wah ia!" kata shino sambil melihat lembar demi lembar kertas di buku PR ku.

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam buku mu, ya?" katanya dengan senyum jahil.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Hinata,aku duluan ya?. Aku mau ngerjain Pr,nih" katanya.

Aku hanya mengganguk lagi..

"Bye" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan langsung melejit meninggalkan ku.

Hahaha,dasar Shino. kataku dalam hati.

Ku langkahkan kaki dengan riang.

Semoga hari ini, aku bisa lebih berani jika berhadapan dengan senpai yang berambut pirang itu. kataku dalah hati .

Ku susuri perumahan-perumahan warga.

Tiba-tiba.

Jantungku melonjak lagi saat Ku lihat di hadapanku ada sosok lelaki tinggi berbaju hitam dan berambut pirang.

Apa itu senpai yang aku kagumi?. Kataku dalam hati.

Deg..geg..

Debar jantungku makin keras.

Aku malu.

Senpai itu menoleh ke belakang.

Aku tersentak.

Pipi merah padam tiba-tiba saja menghiasai wajahku.

Aku menunduk.

Aku tak kuat untuk memandangnya.

Tak lama kemudian senpai itu berlari menjauh dariku.

"Senpai" kataku lirih dalam hati.

**….**

Tap.. tap…

Bla..bla.. bla…

Ku masuki ruangan kelas 10 .

Terlihat Shino Dkk, sedang asyik menyalin buku Pr ku.

Hahaha, dasar tukang contek. kataku dalam hati.

Ku taruh tas berwarna unguku di atas meja.

Dan ku duduki kursi yang biasa menemaniku belajar di sma konohagakure ini.

Ku pandangi jendela kelasku yang kebetulan berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan sekolah.

Ku lihat,di sana ada sekelompok anak lelaki yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan.

Hm.. Ada Senpai gak ya?. Kataku dalam hati.

"Hayo!. Hinata lagi liatin siapa?" kata Sakura mengagetkanku.

"Kyaa!" kataku sambil menampilkan pipi yang memerah.

"Pipimu merah,tuh!" goda Sakura.

Aku langsung menutupi seluruh wajahku dengan menggunakan tangan.

"Heheheh " kata Sakura tertawa lugu.

Glomprang!.

Kaca kelasku tiba-tiba pecah karena terkena bola baseball.

Dan tinggal 1 cm lagi bola baseball itu hampir mengenai kepalaku.

Aku hanya diam.

Aku syok atas kejadian itu.

Sementara suasana kelas menjadi ricuh.

"Gomenasai!" kata salah seorang.

"Heh!. Kalau main baseball hati-hati dong!. Bolanya hampir kena temanku nih!" kata Sakura membelaku.

"Ia,ia!. Gomenasai ne" katanya.

Aku hanya bisa mematung.

"Hei!. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil melihat wajahku dari dekat.

Pipiku mulai memerah, saat aku baru menyadari yang tadi melempar bola adalah senpai!.

"Hn" kataku. Pipiku memerah.

Rasanya Cuma kata itu yang bisa ku luncurkan saat ini.

"Hei. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"D-d-d-Daijobu desu" kataku sambil terbata-bata.

Rasanya jantungku hampir meledak.

Aku Malu.

"Syukurlah" katanya dengan senyum manis.

Baru kali ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari dekat.

Dia manis.

Mata birunya sanggat indah sekali.

Aku terpesona. Sanggat terpesona.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" kata kakashi-sensei yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelasku.

"Ini,nih . dia tadi melempar bola baseball sampai-sampai memecahkan kaca jendela!" adu Sakura sambil menunjuk kaca jendela yang sudah pecah.

"Siapa yang memecahkan?" kata Kakashi-sensei tegas.

"Dia!" tunjuk Sakura. Pada senpai.

"Uzumaki-kun!. Kau di panggil ke kantor kepala sekolah!" perintah Kakashi-sensei.

"Baiklah." katanya dengan pasrah.

Sesudah itu Kakashi-sensei kembali meninggalkan ruang kelasku, yang diiringi oleh senpai yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Yah. Senpai kena masalah deh. Kataku dalam hati.

Kalau dipikir pikir. Tadi Kakashi-sensei bilang 'Uzumaki-kun' kepada Senpai.

Apa nama Senpai itu 'Uzumaki' ya?.

"Hinata,apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Sakura memecahkan lamunanku.

"Ia.. aku tak apa apa Sakura" kataku.

"Huh!.. dasar Uzumaki-senpai. Dia memeng ceroboh!" oceh Sakura.

"Sakura. Apa kau kenal pada senpai yang tadi?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja kenal. Dia kan kakak angkatku" kata Sakura dengan nada enteng.

"Hah?. Yang benar!" kataku terbelalak.

"Ia. Emang kenapa?. Jangan-jangan kamu naksir sama Uzumaki-senpai ya?. hayo" goda Sakura lagi.

Perkataan Sakura tepat menusuk ke ulu hatiku sampai-sampai membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Hayo. Ntar aku bilangin ke Uzumaki-senpai,ah" ancam Sakura.

"Akh!. Jangan!" kataku kalang kabut.

Dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Ia,ia deh. Aku kan Cuma bercanda, Hinata" kata Sakura dengan senyum jahil.

"Huh!" kesalku.

Uzumaki-senpai ya?. Namanya lucu tapi orangnya ganteng. Kataku dalam hati.

**…**

Tanpa terasa pelajaran pun usai,saatnya untuk pulang sekolah.

Apa senpai masih dimarahi di ruang kepala sekolah,ya?. Gumamku dalam hati.

"Hinata!" kata Sakura mengagetkan sambil menepuk punggungku.

"Kya... Sakura!" kataku.

"Hm. Pulang bareng sama Uzumaki-senpai,yuk" ajaknya.

Pipiku memerah.

Aku hanya diam.

Nayaliku menciut setelah mendengar ajakan Sakura.

"Kenapa diam?. Kau tidak mau ya?" tanyanya.

"Eh?. Bukannya begitu" Elakku.

"Lalu?. Mau ikut tidak?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Aku binggung.

Aku malu jika berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Tapi kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi aku bisa dekat dengan Uzumaki-senpai itu.

Dengan wajah yang amat memerah aku menggangukan kepala bertanda bersedia mengikuti tata cara Sakura.

"Nah, gitu dong" kata Sakura sambil merangkul pundakku.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

**…..**

Sudah 5 menit lamanya, kami berdua menunggu Uzumaki-senpai di kursi taman sekolah.

"Dasar Uzumaki-senpai, baka!. Ngapain aja sih dia?. Lama banget,deh!" keluh Sakura sambil mengetuk-ngetukan sepatu ke lantai.

"Sabar,saku" kataku menenangkan perasaanya.

Dari jauh ku lihat samara-samar sesosok pria yang menghampiri kami.

"Eh, saku itu senpai!" kataku sambil menunjuk kearah senpai.

"Oh,ia" kata Sakura.

"Oi!" sapa Sakura dari jauh.

Senpai itu berlari mendekat menuju kami.

"Gomenasai Sakura-chan" katanya.

"Dasar baka!" keluh Sakura.

"Gomenasai,Imotou" katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ngapain ajah sih nii-san?. Lama banget,deh" keluh Sakura.

"Gomen. Habisnya tadi urusannya agak panjang." Jelas Uzumaki-senpai.

"Makanya,jangan ceroboh" ejek Sakura.

"Ah. Ia deh imotou" katanya.

"Yuk,kita pulang" katanya sambil merangkul Sakura.

"eh?" kataku heran.

"Eh!. Tunggu dulu!. Masa aku meninggalkan temanku sih?" kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eh?. Teman?" katanya agak binggung.

"Ia. Ini Hyuga Hinata, sahabatku" kata Sakura sambil memperkenalkan aku pada Senpai.

"Hm. Kau yang tadi hampir kena bola baseball ku,ya?" katanya dengan raut wajah yang berusaha mengingat-ingat masa lalu (?).

Aku hanya mengganguk.

"Gomenasai Hyuga-chan" katanya sambil membungkukan badan padaku.

"Daijobu. Uzumaki-senpai" kataku sambil membungkuk juga.

"Eh?. Ku tahu namaku?. Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran.

Hmfp!.

Aku menutup mulutku, dengan mengunakan tangan.

Aku malu untuk berkata lagi. Aku terlalu kikuk.

Pipiku 'pun berubah menjadi merah seperti buah momo,saat berbicara dengannya.

"Hinata-chan,tahu dari aku" kata Sakura mencairkan suasana.

"Oh" jawab senpai dengan singkat.

"Ayo Hinata, kita pulang" ajak Sakura.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sementara Sakura dan Uzumaki-senpai yang meminpin di depan.

Terlihat dari belakang Uzumaki-senpai sangat akrab sekali dengan Sakura. Malahan mereka saling merangkul.

Apa ini yang disebut sebagai kakak dan adik angkat?.

Ku lihat pergaulan mereka tak lebih dari sebagai sahabat,bahkan saudara angkat.

Apa mereka berpacaran?.

Hatiku amat teriris ketika melihat mereka bergandengan tangan.

Rasanya ada belati yang di tancapkan mereka di hatiku.

Dadaku terasa sesak.

Rasanya butiran air ingin jatuh ke pipiku yang merah.

Aku hanya bisa berjalan sambil menunduk.

Aku tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit ini.

Apa ini yang namanya cemburu?.

Aku tak boleh cemburu,sebab Sakura itu adalah sahabatku. dan aku sanggat mempercayainya.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa mengangkat wajahku.

Hingga di persimpangan trotoar.

Tiba-tiba saja.

Bruk!.

Seseorang telah menabrak tubuhku sampai membuatku jatuh.

Tanpa sadar Uzumaki-senpai dan Sakura, telah meninggalkan aku (karena Hinata jalannya lambat,jadi sering ketinggalan :p ).

"Aduh!. Sakit" keluhku sambil mengelus-elus pantat ku.

"Gomenasai!" kata seorang pria yang menabrakku.

"Apa kau terluka?" katanya sambil menjulurkan tanggannya padaku.

Aku meraih tangannya.

Dan dia menarik tanganku.

"Arigatou" kataku.

"Gomen. Seharusnya kau yang meminta maaf dan kau jangan bilang terimakasih" katanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Ku lihat wajahnya.

Ternyata dia seorang anak lelaki yang kelihatannya sebaya dengan ku.

Dia berambut coklat serta bermata coklat.

Dikedua pipinya tergores goresan berwarna merah.

Lumayan tampan.

"Hei!.. Maaf,ya" katanya memecahkan lamunanku.

"Ah!. Ia,ia" kataku agak gugup.

"Maaf aku buru-buru. Sayonara!" katanya dan langsung berlari.

Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

Dari bajunya,aku dapat mengenali asal sekolahnya.

Baju seragam itu tak lain adalah seragam sma konohagakure.

Tapi,kenapa aku jarang sekali melihat dia?.

Akh. Sudahlah,tak usah dibahas lagi tentang dia.

"Sakura!" teriakku pada sahabatku yang sudah berjalan lebih jauh dariku.

"Eh?. Hinata!. Kenapa kau masih disitu" kata Sakura.

"Maaf,maaf" kataku sambil berlari mendekati Sakura dan Uzumaki-senpai.

"…" kata Uzumaki-senpai

"Dasar Hinata" kata Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Huh" kataku sambil menampilkan wajah yang memerah.

Sore itu kami pulang bersama-sama.

Rasanya ada suatu perasaan yang amat aneh saat aku melihat Sakura dan Senpai yang sedang bermesraan.

Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada senpai?.

Lalu,bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan hati senpai,sedangkan sahabatku sendiri tengah bersenang senang dengan orang yang aku cintai!...

**_To Be Continue _**

* * *

Terimakasih banyak yang udah mau baca fic saya.

Maaf kalau banyak typo dan tanda baca yang salah.

*saya aouthor yang ceroboh sih :'(* ..

Mohon review cerita ini dan flame juga gak masalah. asal jangan flame saya dengan kata-kata yang pedas T.T *plak!..ya itu sih bukan flame!*.

Dan sebelum saya pergi mohon maaf banget untuk sebesar-besarnya.

Jujur, Saya bener-bener gak ngejamin bisa bikin cerita ini sampai chap ke-2 T.T.

Mohon maaf banget…

Tapi,saya mohon doanya agar saya bisa tetap menulus dan bisa diberi inspirasai lebih..

Bye.. sayonara..


End file.
